Our Story
by Lecia412
Summary: Hal-hal yang dialami Choi Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya sekaligus Bodyguard nya. Menghadapi tingkah polosnya hingga sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Bodyguard nya ternyata anak pewaris perusahaan Cho Corp, relasi perusahaannya sendiri. WonKyu/BL/Dislike-Don't Read!


**Pairing : WONKYU (Siwon and Kyuhyun)**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), OOC, EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dsb.**

**Declaimer : I just have the story. They're belong to God and to themselves.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**- o0o - Our Story - o0o –**

**"Eotthokhae? Appa Knows"**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kerja dengan luas 12x8 meter, dengan berbagai perabotan mewah dan modern menjadi pemandangan yang biasa untuk tempat seorang CEO Hyundai Corp. Namun, ada yang membuat pemandangan diruangan tersebut yang berbeda. Dua _namja_ kini nampaknya beromantis ria tanpa sadar jika sekarang adalah jam untuk bekerja.

"_Hyung_ kapan kau selesai eoh?" _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ dengan rambut coklat ikalnya kini sedang menelusuri pahatan indah di depan matanya.

"Sebentar Kyunnie!" _namja_ tampan tersebut nampak kesusahan mengetik sesuatu di Laptopnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika _namja_ manis bertubuh gempal –jika tidak boleh dikatakan sedikit gemuk– kini menduduki pahanya.

Kyunnie atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih sekaligus _bodyguard_ nya nampak merengut kesal sambil memainkan kancing jas kekasihnya.

Sejak kejadian perampokan tersebut, hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin intim. Memang Siwon memecat Kyuhyun untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ nya. Namun Kyuhyun yang berpikiran pendek pun segera mempertahankannya pekerjaannya.

'_Jika aku jadi kekasihnya dan berhenti jadi bodyguard nya, berarti aku tidak mendapat gaji? Andweee!'_

Itulah pemikiran pendek seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tanpa bekerja menjadi _bodyguard,_ Siwon pasti akan menuruti semua permintaan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ dengan gengsi tingkat kuadrat sertai harga diri tingkat kubik, hingga ia enggan untuk meminta sesuatu pada kekasih kayanya tersebut.

Siwon sangat khawatir jika kejadian waktu itu meninpa Kyuhyun kembali, ia sudah berusaha keras untuk membujuk Kyuhyun berhenti, atau menjadi asisten pribadinya saja. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau. Hidupnya sudah dipusingkan dengan tugas Kuliahnya serta _game_ nya. Jadi untuk apa dibuat semakin susah.

'_Menambah beban saja!' begitulah gerutunya._

Namun bukan hanya itu saja alasan Kyuhyun, ia tak mau pegawai Siwon semakin membencinya jika mereka tahu Kyuhyun dinaikan pangkat menjadi asisten pribadinya, Kyuhyun juga merahasiakan statusnya dengan Siwon. Ia tak mau ada orang yang tahu jika dia dan Bos nya adalah sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula menjadi _bodyguard_ Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bisa menempel terus seperti lakban pada Siwon. Sekali tarik dengan lembut maupun kasar, akan terasa sakit 'kan? Dan begitulah yang dialami Siwon. Menjauh 10 meter saja, Kyuhyun sudah hampir berhasil membunuhnya dengan _deathglare_ nya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa jam nya lambat sekali bergerak. Aku sudah lapar!" rengek Kyuhyun manja, dan beginilah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama 3 hari ini setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia akan merengek seperti kucing yang sedang kelaparan pada tuan nya. Bermanja-manja dipangkuan sang tuan, dan mengusap-usapkan hidung mancungnya di leher Bos nya. Benar-benar mirip kucing bukan?

"Kyunnie geli!" ucap Siwon menahan tawa.

Siwon?

Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia hanya diam saja dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Justru Siwon sangat senang dengan Kyuhyun yang bermanja-manja dengannya. Suasana kerja yang monoton berubah sejak adanya Kyuhyun. Ketika ia mengantuk dengan cepat ia memandang Kyuhyun dan Volla! Rasa kantuknya akan segera hilang.

Ketika ia bosan dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, ia akan melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk memainkan PSPnya dengan tiduran di sofa panjang ruangannya. Ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah membuat Siwon seolah melihat film komedi yang selalu ingin membuatnya tertawa.

Kyuhyun?

Kerjanya hanya bermain PSP ketika Siwon sibuk akan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya. Ia bisa melakukan semua yang dia suka selama mereka hanya berdua. Jika ia sudah bosan, dia akan merengek seperti kucing, duduk dipangkuan Siwon, dan mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya tersebut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya meskipun hanya sejenak.

"_Hyung_ kenapa pipimu berlubang!" tanyanya sambil menyentuh 'lubang' tersebut. Kini ia sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian _namjachingu_ nya dari dokumen-dokumen terkutuk di depannya.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang kekasihnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Itu karena kedua orang tua _hyung_ juga memilikinya." Jawab Siwon polos, ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mendekatkan pada wajahnya, hingga membuat hidung mancung mereka saling bergesekan. Siwon berniat untuk mencium Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu _hyung_!" Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung, ia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Siwon begitu serius menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ salah. Itu semua bukan karena kedua orang tuamu _hyung_."

"Lalu?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi itu semua sudah takdir." Demi celana dalam Siwon yang bolong akibat digigit anjing tetangganya, jawaban Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti balita. Ia kira apa? Ternyata hanya takdir. Memang benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun jika itu semua karena takdir. Wajah tampan Siwon yang mengalahkan Brap Pitt pun juga karena sudah takdirnya ia dilahirkan dengan wajah yang tampan.

Siwon yang semakin gemas dengan tingkah imut dan polos _namjachingu_ nya segera memeluk sang kekasih tercinta.

Kyuhyun yang merasa begitu nyaman pun segera membalas memeluknya. Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya, dengan dagu yang bertumpu di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Sesekali tak lupa untuk mendaratkan ciuman pada surai kecoklatan kekasihnya. Menghirup wangi apel khas Baby nya.

"_Hyung_ ayo kita makan!" Kyuhyun masih merengek pada Siwon dengan tangan yang terus memainkan dadanya. Ia menusuk-nusukan jari telunjukan ke dada bidang kekasihnya.

Siwon melirik jam dinding sebentar. "Tunggu 5 menit lagi ne! Jam makan siang akan segera tiba!" ucapnya lembut. Siwon mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan sesekali mencubitnya. Maklum efek terlalu gemas. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja keluar untuk makan siang sesuka hatinya. Namun sebagai Direktur, orang yang paling dihormati. Siwon tak seharusnya memberikan contoh yang buruk. Untuk itulah dia berusaha menjadi suri tauladan bagi setiap karyawannya.

_Good Man!_

"_Hyung,_ mau tebakan-tebakan?" tanyanya. Maklum Kyuhyun _type_ orang yang mudah bosan. Entah itu menyangkut barang maupun orang. Berharap saja, jika Kyuhyun tak akan bosan dengan _namjachingu_ nya yang tampan ini. -_-

"Baiklah. Sepertinya menarik." Jawab Siwon sambil membenarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa _Superman_ sama _Spiderman_ kostumnya biru merah." Siwon menautkan alisnya sedikit berpikir.

"Karena sudah dari _Creator_ nya begitu baby." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aishh, _hyung_ kau _pabbo_ ya? Anak SD saja bisa menjawab dengan benar." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Memang apa jawabannya baby?" tanya Siwon menyerah.

"Karena _Superman_ dan _Spiderman_ beli bahan kostumnya patungan."

Gubrak! Siwon ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke meja jika saja tak ada Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

"_Hyung_ ada lagi. Kalau kau bisa aku akan menuruti satu keinginanmu." Tibat-tiba saja 'lampu' mesum Siwon menyala. Menuruti apapun? Kekeke.

"Baiklah. Tapi Kyunnie tak boleh protes." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau _hyung_ yang kalah. _Hyung_ yang harus menuruti satu permintaan Kyunnie."

"Baiklah sekarang berikan _hyung_ pertanyaan kembali." Siwon tiba-tiba menjadi serius kali ini. Ia harus memenangkannya, karena ia ingin Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa jika lampu merah kendaraan selalu berhenti." Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang serius mencari jawabannya.

Siwon tersenyum. Pasti kali ini dia berhasil menjawabnya. "Karena itu sudah aturan lalu lintas. Jika pengendara melanggar, mereka akan terkena sangsi." SIwon menatap Kyuhyun berbinar berharap kali ini jawabannya benar.

"Aishh, jawabanmu terlalu panjang _hyung_. Semua kendaraan berhenti karena di rem." Siwon hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya yang tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi, mereka berhenti karena itu sudah peraturannya Kyunnie." Siwon masih ingin membantah karena ia tak mau kalah.

"Sudah tahu salah masih saja ngotot. Sekarang _hyung_ pikirkan, jika tidak di rem, meski ada lampu merah, kuning, hijau, atau biru sekalipun tetap saja kendaraan tak bisa berhenti."

Skak! Siwon kembali meratapi kekalahannya.

Memang benar jawaban Kyuhyun secara logika memang seperti itu, tapi ayolah, jalan pikiran Siwon tidak seperti itu. Apa otaknya terlalu pintar? Molla!. Siwon Sepertinya menemukan ada sisi lain dalam diri _namjachingu_ nya. Selain polos, _namjachingu_ nya juga evil secara bersamaan.

"Berikan _hyung_ satu kali kesempatan baby. Kali ini _hyung_ pasti akan bisa jawab."

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Hewan apa yang memiliki nama 1 huruf?"

"_MWO_! Mana ada hewan hanya punya nama satu huruf Baby. Kau pasti salah."

"Ada _hyung_! Apa _hyung_ menyerah?"

"Tidak!"

"_Hyung_ jam makan siang sudah lewat 5 menit. _Hyung_ mengaku kalah saja!" ucap Kyuhyun merasa bosan karena sejak tadi Siwon hanya diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu.

"Baiklah sekarang apa? Coba beritahu _hyung_."

"G ajah?"

"Mwo! Gajah? Gajah kan punya 5 huruf baby. G-A-J-A-H." eja Siwon menekankan kata Gajah.

"Siapa yang bilang Gajah _hyung_? Telinga hyung kemasukan lalat ya? Aku bilang G-ajah!"

Otot di kening Siwon sudah membentuk sudut siku-siku karena kesal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya! Ya! Siwon mengaku kalah lagi sekarang. Dan baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal karena otaknya terlalu pintar hingga memikirkan jawaban sekecil itu saja ia tak bisa menemukannya.

"Baiklah _hyung_ mengaku kalah, dan sekarang apa permintaanmu baby." Senyuman lebar selebar daun kelor tersungging diwajah manisnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Siwon.

"…."

"_MWO_!" jerit Siwon.

"Kau bercanda kan baby?"

"Tidak, aku sangat serius, duajuta rius(?) malah. Dan _hyung_ tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini sudah kesepakatan atau _" Kyuhyun menyeringai, matanya melotot melihat Siwon didepannya.

Demi setiap setan, jin, iblis, ataupun monster yang ada, baru kali ini Siwon menemukan makhluk yang paling menyeramkan selama hidupnya.

"Ye! Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Pasrah Siwon menerima nasibnya. _Poor him!_

"Kalau begitu _kajja_!" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon dan merapikan jas nya.

"Jangan tekuk wajahmu _hyung_, tersenyumlah!" Kyuhyun menarik masing-masing sudut bibir Siwon agar tersenyum.

"Begini hemmm?" kesal Siwon menampilkan _'fake smile'_ nya.

"Oh tidak-tidak. Kau mirip Donal Bebek jika tersenyum seperti itu." Dan mendengar 'sanjungan' Kyuhyun semakin membuat wajahnya kusut seperti tissue yang telah dipakai untuk membersihkan ingus. Phew!

.

**- o0o - Our Story - o0o –**

.

"Silahkan naik _sajangnim_." Ucap Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon masuk. Kyuhyun kini tengah menjalani profesinya sebagai _bodyguard_, karena mereka masih di wilayah kantor.

Siwon duduk di belakang, dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Permintaan Kyuhyun semakin membuat kepalanya sakit seperti terbentur buah durian. Bicara soal buah durian, Siwon jadi sedikit heran. Banyak orang yang tak menyukai bau dari durian, apalagi memakannya. Namun kenapa banyak orang yang suka membelah buah durian? Ok lupakan!

Memikirkan buah durian membuat Siwon sedikit melupakan permintaan aneh _namjachingu_ nya. Siwon hendak saja hampir tertidur jika saja mobil yang ditumpanginya tidak berhenti mendadak.

Ckittt

Dukk

Kepala Siwon sukses bercumbu dengan kerasnya jok kursi di depannya. Sakit? Tentu saja!

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan Cho_" Siwon sontak berteriak dan hendak memarahi Kyuhyun, namun dia segera menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat ekspresi sangar(?) Kyuhyun.

Siwon ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, bahkan ini lebih lucu dari pada _Spiderman_ yang menggaruk selangkangannya karena gatal akibat kostum nya yang terlalu ketat.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang lucu eoh? Aku capek, gantikan aku mengemudi." Perintahnya galak.

Alamak! (?) Siwon _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya, senyumnya luntur seperti melihat banci dengan rok mini yang hampir terpelest kulit pisang namun tidak jadi. Ekspresi Siwon langsung berubah menjadi _standby_. Tawanya terengut begitu mendengar nada perintah _namjacingu_ nya seperti Aldolf Hitler. Bedanya Kyuhyun tidak punya kumis sepertinya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun mempunyai kumis saja, Siwon sudah tak sanggup. Bisa-bisa ia terus-terusan bersin dan kegelian ketika ciuman. _No Way_!

"Ba-baik!" ucapnya sedikit takut. Sebenarnya siapa yang _bodyguard_ disini? Pikir Siwon. Namun Siwon mana bisa membantah kekasihnya, ia terlalu cinta padanya, hingga membuat matanya buta.

"_Kajja hyung_ berangkat!" apa-apaan ini, setelah menunjukan wajah iblis nya, kini kekasihnya bertransformasi menjadi mode malaikat kembali.

Siwon hanya menurut dan menjalankan mobilnya. Dan beginilah memang keseharian Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Di depan karyawan Kyuhyun akan bersikap layaknya _bodyguard_ bagi Siwon. Namun jika diluar, Siwon lah yang harus menjadi _bodyguard_ Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang menggaji?

'_Cinta memang buta.'_

"Waw, lihat _hyung_ mobilnya keren." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat mobil yang menyalip mobil yang dikendarai kekasihnya.

Mendengarnya membuat Siwon menyunting kata-katanya barusan.

'_Cinta memang buta. Namun cinta masih bisa membedakan mana Audy mana Lamborghini.'_

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit dengan membeli makanan secara _drift thru_ kini mereka telah sampai di lokasi yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Uh~ kenyangnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang menjadi buncit setelah memakan 1 _hamburger_ ditambah dengan I porsi _chicken steak_ nya. Itu belum termasuk _ice cream_ serta air putih yang ludes dimakan olehnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu keluar dari mobil. Selama perjalanan tadi, Kyuhyun terus-terusan makan sedangkan Siwon hanya menyetir tanpa mempedulikan jika kini cacing-cacing di perut Siwon sudah mengadakan konser _rock_ di dalamnya.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika semuanya sudah habis kau telan Kyuhyun sayang!'_ batin Siwon nelangsa(?).

"_Hyung_ masih belum lapar." Jawabnya. Oh ayolah siapapun tolong Siwon kini, ia tersenyum miris melihat kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Bahkan kini kekasih imut nya malah tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Berarti kau harus berterima kasih padaku _hyung_. Karena aku membuat semua makanan itu menjadi tak mubazir." Ucapnya ringan.

Kyuhyun nya benar-benar kekasih yang baik bukan? Dia menghabiskan semua makanannya hanya karena Siwon bilang tidak lapar, padahal perutnya sudah melilit minta di isi. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Choi Siwon hingga mendapatkan kekasih sepolos Kyuhyun hingga kau ingin menenggelamkan dirimu ke segitiga Bermuda lalu bertemu hiu-hiu disana.

"Nah saatnya melakukan permintaanku _hyung_! _Kajja_!" ucapnya ceria lalu menarik lengan Siwon. Sementara Siwon sendiri hanya pasrah mengikuti kekasihnya. Ia rela kelaparan, ia rela menjadi sopir sewaan hingga di suruh berfoto dengan hewan yang katanya mirip dengannya.

"_Hyung_ lihat kuda ini sangat tampan. _Kajja_ kemari!"

Kuda!

Hewan berbulu berkaki empat, pemakan rumput, jika tersenyum semua gigi depan hingga belakang kelihatan. Mana bisa hewan seperti itu disamakan dengn dirinya. Semua orangpun pasti mengatakan dirinya yang paling tampan. Bahkan orang buta sekalipun bisa melihat mana yang tampan antara dirinya dan seekor kuda.

"_Hyung_ lebih dekatlah sedikit, dekatkan wajahmu pada wajah kuda tampan ini, aku akan mengambil foto kalian bedua." Ucapnya sambil merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

_What the heck?_

"_Cheer_!"

Klik

"Yakk kenapa wajahmu seperti _angry bird_ eoh? Ulangi! Dan aku mau _hyung_ tersenyum." dengan sedikit terpaksa –sangat terpaksa– Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya. Demi semua hewan di dunia ini, jika kalian bertanya pada mereka (read:hewan) siapa yang paling tampan, pasti Choi Siwon jawabannya. Namun sayangnya semua hewan tak bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. T_T

"_Hyung_ jangan cuma tersenyum, perlihatkan gigi-gigimu. Seharusnya kau beruntung bisa berfoto dengan kuda termahal di peternakan ini." Perintah Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

What? Bangga? Yang ada malah kuda ini yang harus bangga karena bisa berfoto dengan CEO Hyundai Corp perusahaan terbesar dan termaju di Korea seperti dirinya.

"Kyaaaa bagus _hyung_! Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya." Kagum Kyuhyun melihat hasil fotonya.

"Kau tahu, dia itu bohong, karena aku jauh lebih tampan darimu." Kesal Siwon berbicara _face to face_ dengan kuda tak bersalah tersebut. Bahkan jarak wajah Siwon dan kuda tersebut pun sangat dekat.

"_Hyung_ kau sedang berbicara pada siapa? Wah, jangan-jangan dugaanku benar, selain mirip kau juga bisa bahasa mereka. Apakah kau titisan pangeran kuda, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

_What the hell?_

"Bukan Baby, aku titisan monyet." Sahutnya kesal.

"Waah, benarkah? Jadi apa kau juga bisa melompat di pohon seperti Tarzan dan berbicara dengan monyet _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Arrghh, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang!"

Blamm

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia kesal karena menjadi titisan monyet dan bukan titisan kuda?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya bertanda tak mengerti ucapan Siwon, ia melangkah mengejar Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil.

.

**- o0o - Our Story - o0o –**

.

Kini mereka sudah kembali ke kantor, dan seperti biasa. Siwon lah yang menyetir mobilnya. Namun jika sudah berjarak dekat dengan kantor Siwon, Kyuhyunlah yang menggantikannya. Tak tik yang sangat pintar bukan?

"_Hyung_ apa kau yakin tidak mau melihat hasilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka telah sampai di ruangan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Bos sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tanpa aku lihatpun aku sudah tahu kalau aku yang paling tampan." Jawabnya malas, matanya masih sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya tanpa melihat _namja_ manis di depannya sedikitpun.

"Tapi ini benar-benar mirip _hyung_. Pasti Changmin akan percaya padaku setelah ini." Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menatap foto Siwon dengan seekor kuda, dan berganti memikirkan komentar apa yang akan diberikan Changmin untuknya nanti.

Siwon tak menjawab, namun ia berkali-kali menghela nafasnya berat. Siwon sepertinya harus super sabar menghadapi kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon disuruh ber-_selca_ dengan seekor kuda hanya karena ingin menunjukan dirinya pada sahabatnya tersebut jika Choi Siwon ternyata mirip kuda! Betapa indahnya hidupmu Choi Siwon.

Memang apanya yang mirip kuda? Tubuhnya kekar, punya abs _sexy,_ sedangkan kuda? Bahkan perutnya seperti balon. Perut Siwon kotak-kotak, perut kuda bulat, hidungnya mancung sedangkan hidung kuda pesek. Tak ada yang mirip bukan?

Tringg Tringgg

Siwon segera mengangkat telepon di mejanya yang tiba-tiba bordering.

"Ya?... suruh mereka masuk!" ucapnya. Karena tingkah Kyuhyun seharian ini hampir membuatnya lupa jika hari ini ada _meeting_ dengan klien dari Jepang.

Tok Tok Tok

"_Ne_! silahkan masuk!" ucapnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang _namja_ berjas hitam mungkin seumuran dengan Siwon nya dengan membawa tas jinjing berwarna coklat, ia membungkuk dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar seakan-akan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Siwon seiring dengan sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar oleh telinganya.

Bagaikan melihat Superman tanpa celana dalam merahnya, mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika begitu seorang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki ruangan Bos nya.

DEG

'_APPA!'_

"Selamat Siang Siwon-ssi."

Srett

Kyuhyun segera berjongkok dan bersembunyi di bawah meja Siwon seiring dengan _namja_ paruh baya tersebut sudah menampakan wajahnya di ruangan Siwon.

"Selamat siang Direktur Cho silahkan duduk." Ucapnya ramah. Siwon menoleh hendak menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membuatkan minuman namun kekasihnya tersebut seolah seperti hantu, menghilang dan muncul tanpa di undang.

'_kemana dia?'_

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk menyuruh sekertarisnya lewat telepon untuk membawa minuman ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda direktur Cho. Ini pertama kalinya kita mengadakan pertemuan selama satu bulan ini membicarakan proyek yang akan kita bangun minggu depan." Ucapnya sekedar basa-basi. Namun memang selama ini Siwon tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pemilik Cho Corp tersebut, hanya dengan Seo Jiseok lah –orang kepercayaan Direktur Cho– Siwon berdiskusi masalah proyek yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Saya baik-baik saja Direktur Choi. Dan lebih baik kita langsung saja pada pokok permasalahan."

_OMO_! Ternyata orang tua di depannya kini sangat dingin, Siwon merutuki perkataannya kali ini.

"_Mianhanda_, ini adalah kontrak kerja sama perusahaan kita silahkan anda periksa." Tangan Siwon sedikit bergetar ketika beradu pandang dengan mata Cho Kangin, pemilik Cho Corp tersebut.

Baru kali ini Siwon merasa tubuhnya ketakutan melihat manusia. Ayolah, seharusnya sesama manusia tak perlu ditakuti, yang perlu ditakuti itu Tuhan, dan juga Kyuhyun, kekasihnya –mungkin.

Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah meja Siwon hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. _Appa_ nya masih sama saja ketika berhadapan di depan orang lain. Dingin. Jadi jangan salahkan jika sifat itu kini menurun pada dirinya.

Grepp

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk kakinya. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba melihat ke bawah.

"WAHHH SETAN!" teriak Siwon refleks begitu melihat sesosok makhluk berada di bawah mejanya, tapi tunggu! kenapa makhluk astral tersebut mirip Kyuhyun?

Siwon menengok kebawah kembali. "Kyu_"

"Sstt!" Kyuhyun menempelkan jarinya di bibir ketika Siwon menengok kebawah, ia meminta Siwon untuk diam.

"Ada apa direktur Choi!" tanya Seo Jiseok, _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Cho Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

'_Apa dia waras?'_ batin Kangin kesal.

"An-_ani_. Silahkan anda teruskan. Saya hanya terkejut melihat kecoa." Kangin dan Jiseok menatap Siwon curiga, namun mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda karena teriakan Siwon.

'_Tampan-tampan takut kecoa.'_ Batin Jiseok.

Siwon sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersembunyi, namun _image_ nya akan jelek seketika jika Cho Kangin mengetahui dirinya menyembunyikan _namja_ di bawah meja kerjanya. _Shit! My bad day._

Sudah hampir 15 menit Kyuhyun berjongkok di bawah meja, kakinya sudah kram serta kaku untuk digerakan.

'_Aissh, lama sekali membacanya, mereka itu sebenarnya tidur atau membaca sih!'_ batinnya kesal.

'Ugh!' Kyuhyun menekan _butt_ nya begitu merasakan jika akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

'_Please, jangan keluar sekarang. Nanti ketahuan appa!_' Kyuhyun masih menekan _butt_ nya, berharap sesuatu yang ditahannya tidak akan keluar sekarang.

Siwon berkali-kali menahan kakinya yang tersenggol Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah. Ia mencoba melirik ke bawah, dan menyernyit bingung begitu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah –menahan sesuatu sepertinya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, keluar ataupun memilih tetap tinggal semuanya sama saja, karena pada akhirnya akan ketahuan juga. Kyuhyun semakin bergerak-gerak tak jelas hingga…

Dutt

"Bunyi apa tadi?" ucap Kangin.

"Seperti ada orang yang kentut." Sahut Jiseok.

"Ken-kentut?" ucap Siwon terbata. Ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya namun tiba-tiba suara Kangin menginterupsinya.

"Apa kau yang kentut sembarangan Jiseok?"

"_Ani sajangnim_."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menatap Siwon tajam.

Gulp

Siwon menelan ludahnya susah payah, keringat mulai menetes di dahinya, padahal diruangan tersebut penuh dengan AC.

"Apakah anda yang kentut sembarangan Direktur Choi." Tanya Kangin penuh selidik.

"An-ani! Bu-bukan sa_"

Dukk

Mendengar suara dari bawah meja membuat Kangin dan Jiseok mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka memandang ke arah bawah meja dan Siwon secara bergantian sebelum memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah meja tersebut.

"Jiseok!" perintah Kangin. Jiseok mengangguk, dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke bawah meja.

'_Dewa api, dewa petir, dewa tsunami, dewa apapun tolong selamatkan hambamu yang tampan ini.' _Rapal Siwon dalam hati. Siwon memejamkan matanya seiring dengan tubuh Jiseok yang semakin ke bawah.

"Tuan Muda!" ucap Jiseok cukup keras begitu melihat siapa yang ada di bawah meja tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Kangin langsung berjongkok menyusul Jiseok, menengok ke bawah meja.

DEG

"KYUHYUN!" Kaget Kangin begitu melihat putra semata wayangnya bersembunyi di bawah meja Direktur Hyundai Corp.

"_Annyeong appa_. Senang bertemu denganmu disini. Tehee!" cengirnya lebar sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

.

**- o0o - Our Story - o0o –**

.

Suasana mencekam tengah dirasakan Siwon kali ini, perasaan takut, gugup, khawatir semua bercampur menjadi satu, bahkan es campur saja kalah.

Di sofa ruangannya, dengan dirinya yng duduk di sofa _single_ dan Jiseok yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya, sedangkan dua _namja_ berbeda usia kini sedang duduk berhadapan, tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan, hanya mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Siwon cukup terkejut mengetahui jika Kyuhyun adalah putra Cho Kangin, ia tak curiga sama sekali meski sudah mengetahui jika marga kekasihnya tersebut Cho. Memang apa yang harus membuat Siwon berpikiran sejauh itu? Mana ada putra dari pewaris Cho Corp melamar menjadi seorang _bodyguard_. Namun Siwon sepertinya harus lebih kritis lagi setelah ini, karena sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan olehnya kini bahkan menjadi kenyataan.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan, Siwon mencoba bersuara.

"Direktur Cho, Saya bisa menje_"

Gulp

Siwon memutus ucapannya begitu melihat ekspresi ehem-calon-ehem-mertuanya yang melayangkan tatapan _deathglare_ nya seolah mengatakan _'Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku memotong penismu.' _Refleks Siwon merapatkan kakinya menutupi area selangkangannya dimana harta berharganya berada.

"_Mianhae_!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon bingung, memang apa yang dikatakan Kangin hingga membuat kekasihnya harus minta maaf, perasaan Siwon sama sekali tak mendengar satu katapun dari mulut _namja_ reinkarnasi Adolf Hitler dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ne _appa_!" Siwon kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang kembali bersuara. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Siwon semakin bingung menatap mereka berdua. Bagaimana kekasihnya tersebut menjawab sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ditanyakan oleh _appa _nya. Bahkan Siwon berkali-kali melihat kekasihnya tersebut menganggukan kepalanya. Apa telinga Siwon bermasalah saat ini?

"Ne _appa_!"

"Ne! aku mengerti!"

_What the heck?_ Mereka sama sekali tidak berdialog, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya tersebut seolah bermonolog di depan kaca. Tak ada balasan, maupun respon sama sekali. Ayah dan anak tersebut hanya saling pandang. Bahkan bibir Kangin sama sekali tak bergerak.

Apa mereka saling membaca pikiran masing-masing? Apakah Kyuhyun juga bisa membaca pikirannya? OMO! Gawat, Bila Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika selama ini Siwon sering berpikiran mesum terhadap kekasihnya mungkin dia tidak diberikan jatah selama pacaran. Sepertinya mulai saat ini Siwon harus sering mencuci otaknya. Apalagi ia sempat mengejek calon mertuanya adalah reinkarnasi Adolf Hitler, bisa-bisa saat ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun nanti, Kyuhyun disita dan tak boleh tidur bersamanya. _Andwae_!

"Ne _appa_! Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Dan seiring dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kangin memberi kode pada Jiseok. Jiseok mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah Direktur Choi. Kami permisi dulu."

"Ta-tapi ak-aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun." Ucap Siwon setelah menjadi patung pajangan di ruangannya sendiri.

"Kita akan membicarakan lagi nanti soal proyek ini. Kami permisi." Pamit Jiseok mengikuti Kangin yang sudah keluar.

Siwon masih memandang pintu ruangannya, ia sungguh heran dengan sikap Kangin. _'Apa calon mertuaku masih normal.'_

DEG

Hampir saja Siwon berteriak karena terkejut mendengar suara menggelegar Kyuhyun, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasinya.

"Yeyy! _Appa_ tidak marah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kursi.

"Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mendengar suara _appa_ mu tadi." Tanya Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, menghentikan tingkah konyolnya sebelum kekasihnya tersebut terjatuh karena melompat terlalu tinggi di atas kursi.

"Itu rahasia! Dan _kajja_ kita rayakan hari kemerdekaan kita ini." Ucapnya seraya melompat ke dalam kedua lengan Siwon. Beruntung Siwon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

'_Ayah dan anak yang aneh.' _Batin Siwon.

**Fin**

* * *

Annyeong. Saya kembali membaca Fict Humor yang gagal ini. Semoga suka! :D

dan tentunya bisa membuat readersdeul tertawa atau minimal tersenyum lah. Tehee.

Terima kasih atas review nya di Fict sebelumnya 'My Lovely Bodyguard' karena tanpa kalian, Fict ini tidak artinya. :D


End file.
